littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Forest
Tasked by Zola to discover what's scared the big buffalo in Swinging Safari mini game, here you must navigate through a burning forest. At first, its seems the fire has frightened the buffalo, but further investigation reveals the crocodiles are responsible. The end of the level introduces the meerkats, who are attacking King Croc because they accuse him of eating Stripy Tail( Mother Meerkats son). The level forces you to use many of the skills learned in The Gardens, and a few new ones as well. Acing this level requires a lot of skill at swinging and perhaps luck, but success will yield the long mustache. Prizes Sticker Triggers The first is after the second train of buffalo. Ride the buffalo to the end. Use the sticker trigger to get the prize hidden in the tree. This Sticker is not obtained until Meerkat Kingdom so don't fret if you can't get it yet. The second is just past the first line of crocodiles you have to swing over. Where the gibbon talks to you, use the hanging cloth balls to swing up to the top of the crocodile's nose (this croc is part of the scenic design of the level, not a snapping croc that can kill you). Walk down its back for the sticker trigger. The third is after you fall down the pit with snapping crocodiles. Kill the three little bad guys on wheels, then walk to the left up the slight hill. A meerkat will let you pass to access the diamond sticker trigger. Hidden Prizes After spawning at the beginning of the level, you'll find the first set of hidden prizes if you walk left. The second is just after the first train of buffalo, walk past the gong a little bit to find hidden bubbles. The third is just past the first line of crocodiles you have to swing over. Where the monkey talks to you, use the hanging cloth balls to swing up to the trees. Walk along the trees that extend high above the snapping crocs you just past to find lots of hidden prizes in the tree branches. Be sure to walk as far back as you can go to get them all. The fourth is when you just walk just past the talking monkey, after the first line of snapping crocs. There is a hidden prize bubble under the chin of the big croc's mouth you have to walk through. Prizes List Prize Bubbles *Decoration: Shield 1 *Sticker: Attitude Face *Decoration: Cardboard Support *Constume: Orange Stripy *Material: Coco Wood *Object: Big Snappy Croc *Decoration: Scary Ornament *Costume: Antlers *Decoration: Green Rope *Decoration: Dangly Motif *Object: Buffalo Emitter *Music: 'Rock the Jungle' *Decoration: Tiger Nose *Sticker: Pigeon House *Sticker: Amazing Daimond *Object: Croc King *Object: Wooden Buffalo *Object: Feathered Spiky *Object: Large Red Vase *Material: Zebra Fabric *Decoration: Bear Nose *Material: Mahogany Wood *Sticker: Crazy Eyes Complete Level *Costume: Green Checked *Costume: Black and Pink Dress Collect All *Object: Big Cat Concept with Frame *Sticker: Bigcat Concept Aced Level *Concept: Moustache Gallery BurningForest1.jpg|Crocodiles in Burning Forest. Category:The Savannah Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Levels Category:Story Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Levels